


Reimu Deliver's Newspapers

by MagicalMelancholy



Series: Stuff I Found In My 9th Grade Creative Writing Journal And Edited [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Greedy Fanon Reimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: Reimu is in dire need of money, so what else would she do but get a second job delivering newspapers for Aya?(I wrote the first draft of this back when I was just starting to get into Touhou. I edited this as I went along to correct some things and add in some lines I thought were cool, but there might be a few canon inconsistencies still left in.)
Series: Stuff I Found In My 9th Grade Creative Writing Journal And Edited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reimu Deliver's Newspapers

Reimu didn’t want to work for a tengu, or anyone for that matter, but her shrine barely made enough money to tide her over, and she also needed some new pillows (she wanted some with feathers this time). So she signed up to work for the “Bunbunmaru”.

* * *

“Okay! So today, you will be delivering papers over in the Human Village. If anything interesting happens, like let’s say you get caught up in resolving an incident, you are to take notes and report back to me, got it?” Aya explained.

“Got it,” Reimu replied. She took the bag of newspapers and flew off to make deliveries. She flew over the village and dropped off newspapers one by one. She made sure to do it quickly, since she wanted to get it over with as quickly as she could. When she was done, she noticed she had some extra. 

_ It wouldn’t be so bad if I sold some of this off and kept the money for myself, would it?  _ She asked herself. She  _ did  _ need the money, and what better way to maintain the balance of Gensokyo than to put it towards maintaining the health of its protector?

Reimu went to the Kamishirasawa School, since she knew there would be a lot of people there this time of day. Keine wouldn’t mind if she did a little bit of soliciting, would she?

“Reimu, why are you selling newspapers to my students? And since when do you sell newspapers?” Keine asked. 

“I got a job delivering papers, and I have a little extra left over,” Reimu explained.

“I can believe that, but I don’t remember any of Aya’s other delivery girls selling extra copies… Her paper does well enough that she doesn’t need people to sell the extras, no?”

_ Crap,  _ Reimu thought.  _ She’s onto me! Also, Keine does bring up a good point; Aya must have a lot of money from her newspaper. If that’s the case, why’s she only paying me minimum wage? _

__ “Um… She’s actually trying to get a new pi- I mean printing press! Yeah! She needs it for faster production!” Reimu lied. Marisa was so much better at making up stuff on the spot.

“Hm…” Keine hummed suspiciously. Thankfully, she shrugged and let it go. 

After Reimu sold a few of the remaining papers, she went to report back to Aya for her paycheck.

“Looks like you’re all done Reimu! Here’s your salary.” Reimu looked longingly at the cash as Aya held it in front of her. “Anyway, did you see anything interesting happen?”

“Not really,” Reimu replied. She just wanted to go home before Aya found out she sold her papers and pocketed all of the money. She wouldn’t be coming back here, that’s for sure.

“Oh okay.  _ By the way _ , I need the revenue from the extras you sold.” Reimu’s eyes widened.  _ How did she find out? _

“My ears can hear everything, and this isn’t the first time someone’s tried to pull this sort of thing on me. You can keep 5% as commission of course, since you clearly need the money.”

Reimu wordlessly handed over the extra money she made. After looking over it for a few moments, Aya handed back a small portion. 

“Though I must say, I like that idea you came up with! A new printing sounds like it’d speed up production by a lot!” She said smugly. “Anyway, you may go now.”

Reimu took her suggestion and bolted out of the building.


End file.
